Wolf's Blood
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: There is no coincidence, there is only fate. It is also by Fate that two vastly different individual met. On a warm spring the Fourth Prince of a rigid country found himself staring at the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. On the other side, the Demon Prince cant help but stare back at the man whose body are covered in scars and whose eyes are as black as sin.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Where I am?**

 **Who I am?**

 **This loneliness feels like a prison**

 **Many have passed by**

 **They only passed me by in this place**

 **.**

 **Where I am?**

 **Who are you?**

 **Joy that I couldn't hide**

 **Even in my dreams**

 **Where I looked all over in the world**

 **You are balled up**

 **where are you**

 **.**

 **I will find you**

 **I will recognize you**

 **Wherever you are**

 **However you look**

 **I will look you up**

 **.**

 **I will remember you**

 **I will look at you**

 **Even if you're not there**

 **Even if countless suns set**

 **I won't forget**

 **Even all of your words and faces**

 **.**

 **The gray sky, the frozen clouds**

 **Why am I afraid of everything?**

 **Our time together is getting slower**

 **I am holding onto your hand**

 **That will get farther away**

 **I beg for life**

.

.

.

* * *

The wind howling from the four corners of the world is turbulent. The sea that was said to be steady is having a riot. Waves after waves are engulfing the horizon. As if anytime, a big wave can sunk the ship.

The sky above shows a dark formation of clouds – dark grayish blue, silver, spots of black colours the mantle of heaven.

The captain and his second in command was surprised by the weather. Before they travel they have checked the forecast and it was said they would have a good voyage. Apparently not.

As if anytime the God of the Sea will bring the ship down in its abyss.

The chaos in the upper deck from the people maintaining the ship is different from the two souls in the second deck.

One is standing holding the railings with his eyes burning with fire. Not caring about the tempestuous temper of the sea. The other soul contemplating if he would be approaching said soul with fire on his eyes and apparently on his hands… literally. He can see the sparks of fire on those white hands.

Murata knew that by approaching a certain Demon prince with a bad mood is a big no-no.

But the nagging guilty voice inside of his head cannot be turn down and he needs to know something. He wanted to clarify things and yes, if he can be forgiven he will beg on his knees.

With trepidation he approaches the young prince. He saw the sudden jerk of his back – sensing someone is approaching him.

The fire – literal fire in the demon prince's hand vanish instantly.

Contrary to the fiery hot fire that the demon prince emits – the atmosphere surrounding the demon prince is as cold as the Antarctic.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo are you okay?'

Wolfram looks behind him and give a sarcastic smirk to the least person he wants to talk to.

'I'm alive Daikenja.'

Murata Ken, the Soukoku Daikenja ~ The Great Double Black Sage winced with the way Wolfram says his title – it was dripping with icy daggers, it seems that begging and grovel and all – the Demon Prince of Fire will never ever forgive him. But at least he is talking to him not the usual 'I'll-Burn-You-If-You-So-Much-Talk-To-Me' glare he keeps on getting for the past months.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo… I wish you could let me and Shibuya explain to you… It was my mistake and well – Shibuya being Shibuya – he was – anone – uhm-'

'Being the usual cheater scumbag the Earth ever created?'

Murata let out another sigh – this time – a sigh full of regret, 'Von Bielefeld-Kyo, it was an accident-'

'Yeah. An accident, tell me about it. Like he slap-my-freaking-face-accident-turn-me-into-his-fiance. He got a woman pregnant accident. By what? By having-sex-accident? Does Earth people usually do this? Get drunk and then fornicate anyone as long as it satisfies the body? Never minding that somewhere out there they have a promise to uphold? And again drinking as the excuse?'

Murata dont know where to look. Wolfram is right and he doesn't have any come-back there.

For the rare time as the Daikenja and quick witted Double Black, he doesnt know what to say.

There is no excuse to whatsoever. And yes - this was his fault and Shibuya.

'Look Geika, it would be a great pleasure if you could just talk to someone and never mind me. Talking to you makes my hand twitch. If you aren't the Daikenja and just that cheater's friend - I would have fried you - extra fucking crispy. So go away. I really want to be left alone.'

Murata opens his mouth and close it again.

'Yup.

 _Go away._

 _That would be best._

 _Stop pissing off my descendant Geika. You really wouldn't like him when he's angry. He is not Rufus who you could manipulate - he is a very very royally pissed off Demon Prince with my blood and Rufus and a thousand more Bielefeld.'_

Murata shook his head hearing Shinou's words. The words even on his head are lace with devilry.

Murata nodded and turn around - walking away from Wolfram von Bielefeld. 3rd Son of the 26th Maou, and a very – again - royally pissed Demon Prince for that matter.

Wolfram looks at the sea and from his pocket gets the bottle of pills given to him by Gisela, the For-Wolfram-Pill-Only: Anti-Seasickness.

Wolfram closes his eyes and controls the anger inside of him. He controls the fire that keeps on getting out of hand this days.

He clenches the railings tight.

 _Go away._

Wolfram prays.

He wanted all to go away and just leave him be.

.

.

.

Murata walks the corridor.

 _You know… I admire young Yuuri. Really. He is a great King. Admirable Maou. Gentle. And all the good adjectives can be thrown at him - except intelligent for that matter._

Shinou…

 _Well - it is true you know. If you cant drink then dont drink. Its as simple as that._

You dont know anything.

 _Aye I dont - so why dont you spill the truth my dear. Did the Maou got a girl pregnant accidentally or not?_

.

.

.

 _Well… a simple yes or no can suffice but with your silence I think I am with my descendant on this one._

He is young and …

 _Ahhh - blaming it to hormones?_

Shinou…

 _Then he doesnt deserve my descendant._

.

.

.

What do you mean?

 _I have given him the crown - the kingdom of Shin Makoku. The right to rule and govern. But I didnt give him the right to hurt my and Rufus' descendant. That right was never his. Nor anyone's for that matter. No one deserves to be hurt – most of all a Bielefeld who had sacrifice his heart – over and over again._

Murata has no answer to that. Even in his mind he knew that Shinou is right. Wolfram deserves more. Wolfram von Bielefeld deserves respect, dignity and the truth.

The sacrifice that the Bielefeld gave the world of Shin Makoku can never be done by any other. Long before he asked them all – asked them all to choose which will be the Key to the Forbidden Boxes.

 ** _Kaze no Owari. The End of the Wind._** It is said it will bring betrayal, death, and despair to the world. Robert Belal chooses his arm - after all, he was the best swordsman in the land. And losing an arm was a sacrifice.

 ** _Chi no Hate. End of the Land._** The earth elemental Soushu is sealed inside. The Voltaire's chooses their left eye as the key.

 ** _Kagami no Minasoko. Mirror's Depth._** It control the seas, rivers, lakes and sky in order to destroy all life by creating storms, tsunamis, raging rapids and torrential rain. The Wincott's blood is the key. And Yuuri having the half soul of Julia is a Wincott by blood.

 ** _Toudo no Gouka. Inferno on the Tundra._** It can bring back the dead alive, but with no function but to feed on the flesh. And the Bielefeld chooses their Heart as the key.

Yes, of all the body parts as key – Bielefeld chooses her heart. Rufus' words were _: 'My heart as the Key. In choosing my heart, only death can open it. My death. My descendants death. We will never let the box be open at all cost. We will protect it. With all our being.'_

And now…

This happens.

A Bielefeld's heart is dying.

.

.

.

It was his fault - well - 70% of what happen was his - but he never have thought that Shibuya will lose it.

He doesn't know the full details. It happened on Shibuya's 21st birthday. He is a grown man now. If anyone would know Shibuya Yuuri in his fifteen years old - and saw him now - they would have thought that the man grown into someone else. There is a big 180 degrees kind of difference between the 15 years old lanky boy to the 21 years old man.

Yuuri have grown in so many aspects. He got taller, almost the same height as Conrart Weller, thanks to his daily training and being the Captain of the Baseball Team he had gain perfect muscle. Or what the girls in their college calls: 'Chocolate Abs' whatever that is.

But unlike the others, Yuuri maintain his short hair. Said its a pain to have it long or wavy and that he always like short hair, and so is Wolfram. Speaking of Wolfram - it seems Wolfram have been the most influential in Yuuri's upbringing.

It was Wolfram who told him to 'Don't be such a Wimp! If you want to be the Captain then do it! Why the hell are you afraid of being the Captain and being the Maou? Just dont do anything half-assed!'

Wolfram's opinions and advices matters so much to Yuuri that most of his decisions are base on what Wolfram have said or have thought.

So that's the reason he can never believe that Yuuri would end up banging someone he doesnt know. Okay - he do know the girl – Saito Ami - she's been hanging around with them. She calls herself the Number Fan of the Baseball Team and acts like Yuuri's girlfriend.

Yuuri do not mind cause it would make the other girls wary and dont bother him. Yup, one more thing to add that change to Yuuri's is that the Maou is surrounded by girls. All wanted to be the Captain's girlfriend.

Like some of the guys or the jocks - Yuuri is just being Yuuri - if he saw a beautiful girl - he will turn around and smile. If he saw a sexy skirt - he will whistle and grin - and if he saw a girl who wanted to be his girlfriend he would love to - the only thing that stops him is one Fiery Demonic Prince that will toast the living day out of him.

He had never seen Yuuri cheated on Wolfram. Never. He would know cause its easy to read Yuuri. He has a few crushes here and there and will accept gifts and so on - but he will never cheat cause he was afraid of his own fiancé. And he believes that Yuuri wouldn't want to hurt Wolfram. He knew that the engagement was still in effect because of what Gunter advice them – to avoid any political marriage – Wolfram is the best shield.

As if anyone can just replace Wolfram and who will even challenge the Demon Prince?

So Ami hanging around them and was never the asking girl about their relationship was just normal.

.

.

.

But maybe being afraid is not the same as being faithful to his fiancé.

When they double celebrate winning the game and Yuuri's 21st birthday they rented a room in his father's hotel and went all out. Wine, beers, food, everything is laid out (except drugs - his father will decapitate him and as a Daikenja he abhors the thing - he had seen in his previous life - lives that got lost because of drugs).

There was a girl he was flirting and when they went out to make a quick detour of body fluid exchange he had forgotten about Shibuya.

In the morning when he woke up from the bed - and seen the carnage of trash here and there at the hotel room, he groans and was about to look for Shibuya when he heard a scream.

And nope - the scream didn't came from a girl but from Shibuya himself. Scream finding himself naked with Ami atop of him and condoms here and there and broken condoms here and there and tissues here and there.

He looks at Shibuya who was looking at the sleeping woman and then looks at him. The only words that the Maou uttered that morning was:

 **'Wolfram… He will kill me.'**

And the only answer I said was, **'Definitely.'**

That day, instead of going back to Shin Makoku they have talked to Ami who said that it was consensual and that Yuuri was the one who seduced her. And he was the one who dragged her on the room.

Ami said to them that she's okay with it. Spending the night with the Captain is a gift to her.

So - that was the plan. To never - NEVER EVER mention to anyone - any living soul what happen.

Yuuri and him went back to Shin Makoku and was enjoying (well to his side - enjoying the vestal virgins at Shinou's Temple) and Shibuya doing all his paper works when news from Ulrike came.

Shouri was trying to contact them and Shouri asked Bob-sama to communicate.

It was bizarre and he found it curious. Shouri would never ask Bob if it wasn't emergency.

Yuuri and him then got some ideas and was alarmed:

Did something happen to the Shibuya's while they were away?

Or Shouri getting married to a human finally and not a 2D character?

But what news face them was more of a horror than anything they have ever face.

Ami is pregnant.

120% pregnant.

Miko was crying - not because she was upset or anything but all the occupants in the Shibuya household was thinking of one thing only: Wolfram.

These is the biggest betrayal Yuuri had ever committed. Bigger than treason - no this is treason itself.

Murata as the Daikenja handles it like a Daikenja would - with calmness.

Murata asked Ami if she was sure Yuuri was the father only to be answer with a sharp glare and outburst : I WAS A VIRGIN YOU MORON!'

And with Ami's confidence: 'After I gave birth - you can have a DNA test to know the truth.'

That is one guarantee - but they have to wait 9 months for that.

Meanwhile… what to do?

Ami doesn't know anything about being pregnant and like them – she was still a student. And for the very first time in his life together with Mama Shibuya, he saw a dislike on her always smiling face.

They have talked about it and asked Shibuya what he will do now.

He was surprised with Yuuri's answer: 'What to do? The right thing to do.'

If proved that Yuuri is the father of the child, then he will accept it and will tell Shin Makoku about it. He will face Wolfram and tell him about the truth. But he needed more time. He needed to know if the baby is really his.

Ami on the other hand told the Shibuya's that she wanted to get married. She will not abort the child nor will she give up the baby. Yuuri is free and she wanted marriage.

The Shibuya family was against it. He was surprised at that.

He thought that Mama and Papa Shibuya and even Shouri will insist on the right thing to do.

But Miko spoke up, 'This is not just being Yu-chan being free. He has responsibilities too. What happen was as you said consensual. But that doesn't mean that marriage is an answer. My son doesn't even loves you.'

He was shocked and so was Yuuri and Shouri.

But Ami was determined.

Miko once again spoke up, 'Marriage is not something so simple as getting married when both got into an accident. Don't use the baby as an excuse for marriage. Marriage is sacred and even though we are in a liberal world, I always believe that marriage must only happen once in a lifetime and it must be with someone you love. Not because of an accident.

Ami was about to answer when Yuuri spoke up.

'Ami-chan. What we had was a one night stand. I cannot even remember the details for I was so drunk. I will not turn my back on you. You came to our home and said I was the father. I will not question you – I will ask for your cooperation when the baby is born then we can have the DNA test. I will help you along the way of your pregnancy. But I will not marry you. A one night stand cannot be used as marriage. It wouldn't be right to the baby to have parents who doesn't love each other.'

'But I love you Yuuri!'

They were silent.

But he again was stunned with Yuuri's words and the warmth eyes that he is famous for – turns icy cold when he answers her, 'I don't love you and will never love you.'

.

.

.

Murata was impressed with Shibuya. All along he thought that Yuuri being Yuuri will go with the flow and be a wimp and agree on anything.

It seems there are some things or more things that he doesn't know about his friend.

And so the set-up then begun.

Once a week, Yuuri will visit Ami, who then was relocated by Shouri and Shouma to a place near them – an apartment that they can within walking distance runs to if anything happens. Ami then will stop her school to avoid any scandal and to avoid her expulsion. The Shibuya will provide everything that Ami would need. She will stop her part time work. Shouri and Miko will take turns to visit her if Yuuri wont be there.

Ami is still free to do what she likes. She can even tell the people about her pregnancy, though they advice her about the consequences.

Ami then asked why she couldn't stay at the Shibuya's?

Miko answered them, 'Because our home is Wolf-chan's home.'

What they didn't plan was Yuuri being again the imbecile Yuuri most of the times. Forgetting the ultrasound print on his pocket with the label: MR & MRS. AMI / YUURI SHIBUYA and forgetting that wolfram can now understand the Japanse writing system.

But what they didnt know was Wolfram was able to sense it. Sense that something is wrong and that Yuuri has been awfully been nice and at the same time jerky. Like Wolfram asking him and Yuuri can only stammer and always surprise.

Shinou did help to meddle. (Damn Shinou!)

He found out from Ulrike that Wolfram asked permission to travel without the knowledge of anyone. He specifically give the time, date to travel and he must be transported not on the Shibuya Household but on the park that they have frequently walk on.

Wolfram von Bielefeld then saw it.

And of all time, the whole Shibuya was there not because they plan to have that picnic, but that although they are not agreeing with the marriage they are happy to welcome a new family member.

They were happy looking eating when Ami stands and lost her balance, Yuuri was there and told her in a cold voice, 'I told you not to wear heels. You might hurt my son.'

.

.

.

'Son?'

.

.

.

Gasped.

They all turn around and saw Wolfram standing a few feet away from them. Wolfram didn't bother to change his clothes and was wearing his blue army uniform.

Yuuri's eyes were saucers and he saw Miko holds her heart and stands with Shouma. 'Wolf-chan…'

.

.

.

They all saw it.

The hurt.

The pain in Wolfram's face and eyes.

But what they didn't expect was the sudden coldness.

The look Wolfram gave them was of betrayal of trust.

Yuuri was unable to walk. He doesn't know what to do.

Wolfram then kneels like a knight to his superior and in a clear voice: 'Long live Maou Heika. Your humble servant will renounce their engagement to His Royal Highness. We don't owe each other anymore.'

Wolfram then stands and bows low to the Shibuya.

Yuuri hurriedly walks towards Wolfram but was stop with the Demon Prince's icy cold stare. And yes, he can feel it too – Wolfram's aura suddenly change.

'Wolfram… please… allow me to explain…'

.

.

.

Wolfram walks and Yuuri then runs and grasped Wolfram's arm pulling the Demon Peince – then – they all heard it. Even the few people who was in the park was stunned with the sharp sound of a slap. The sound – it stings.

'That is the renouncement of our engagement Yuuri Heika. And please. Do not touch me.'

'Wolfram…'

'Yuuri Heika, do refrain from using my given name.'

Wolfram walks away.

.

.

.

Yuuri was there standing for a long minutes holding his cheek.

.

.

.

Yuuri wanted to go back right there and then when suddenly Ami screams at them and they saw blood.

Ami was admitted in the hospital, and was advice by the doctor to have a complete bed rest and that the hold of the baby is not strong – if not careful it will endanger both the mother and the baby.

The baby needs to be monitored – and he advice Shibuya to be there just in case. After all Ami is carrying a half-Mazoku and not a full blood human.

They have stayed for six months and to avoid suspicion they need to get back – there only excuse was college exams and school stuff.

Murata assured Shibuya that knowing Bielefeld-Kyo – he wont say anything to the occupants of the castle.

But he was again surprised when Yuuri answered him, 'I know that Wolf wont say anything. That is not the reason I want to talk to him. I want to explain things to him. I want to… Murata… he - he… he was so cold…'

They went back to Shin Makoku with the help of Miko and Shouma, that they will monitor Ami and Miko wanted Yuuri to talk to Wolfram first and foremost.

But what they didn't expect was when they got back – Greta flung herself to her Daddy Yuuri and cried that her Papa Wolfram told her that he and the Maou Heika are no longer engage and will be staying with the Bielefeld Castle.

Yuuri was not able to get of Wolfram when he visited the Bielefeld Estate, the soldier in charge told him that Lord Waltrana and Lord Wolfram was travelling with no specific instructions on when they will return.

It took him three months to find Wolfram. Yuuri needed to get back to Earth.

He was curious as to what Wolfram told the occupants of the Household for they didn't question Yuuri. And that everything was the same as usual except for Greta who was seen crying and being held by Gwendal.

He was so curious.

What did Von Bielefeld-Kyo told them?

He wanted to asked, but it will seem suspicious that he will ask when no one was asking them.

And blessed all the Gods, the only reason that he was able to join the ship with Bielefeld and Yozak was because of Shinou.

Shinou asked for Bielefeld to find his heirloom in the land of Misshinai in one of its mountain.

He was actually curious as to what Shinou was planning.

All his life together with the brat – there was no 'royal blood sword' or whatever crap Shinou was saying. But Shinou being Shinou, there has something hidden in between the lines and he wanted to find that out.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Murata's frown increase when he saw that the weather is acting up – he sense a surge of power.

This is not a natural weather – there is something that is making the sea and wind act up.

He felt something – a familiar scent in the essence of the power flowing.

He gasped – it cannot be!

He runs back towards Wolfram and he collided with Yozak.

'Geika! Sorry!'

'No worries. Von Bielefeld-Kyo is in the other side.'

Yozak doesn't get it why the Daikenja has that horrified look on his face but without question asked, he runs fast at the other side of the deck, the kiddo behind him.

And they saw it.

'Wolfram!'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo!'

Before Wolfram can whip his head around – water from the sea form into a giant single wave and as if its alive, swept Wolfram from the deck.

'Wolfram!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Only your voice sounds so loud to me**

 **I can't hear anything else**

 **Only your eyes look so big to me**

 **Am I going crazy?**

 **All day, I only thought of you**

 **Maybe something's wrong with my head**

 **Do I like you now?**

 **Or am I just crazy?**

 **.**

 **You keep going like this and that**

 **Shaking me up**

 **You keep coming back and forth**

 **Confusing me**

 **.**

 **I keep seeing you, even in my dreams**

 **I see you, even when I try to avoid you**

 **Wherever I am, you're there, even when I close my eyes**

 **Your heart**

 **Only my eyes can see**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Three Kingdoms of Heaven & Earth.**

Far away from Shin Makoku and its Ten Noble states and neighbors – at the other side of the world – there lies a vast Kingdom not known to the Mazokus.

Oh they have records from the Ancient times but there only exist one book. For no one have ever ventured at the far East.

The water is turbulent and there lies a Yomi Triangle also known as the Wrath's Triangle. It lies far from the East West side of the land of the Mazoku's & Humans who have co-exist with each other. The Yomi Triangle have been avoided for most ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The others deem it as the last stand of power of Shinou Heika.

That there lies a borderline that even the mighty and powerful God can never touch.

Aside from the Yomi Triangle - at the distant horizon there are sea stacks known as The Monolith. A geological landform consisting of a steep and often vertical column or columns of rock in the sea that made sailing impossible.

Even if you survive the Yomi Triangle, the ship can never survive the rays of Monoliths at the sea.

But paradise lies after the onslaught.

There at the other side – the East side lies The Three Kingdoms of Heaven and Earth.

The Three Kingdoms of Heaven and Earth refers to the three kingdoms refers to the three kingdoms of Baekje, Silla and Goryeo. Out of the three kingdoms, the vast and the most majestic in the history of men is Goryeo.

A powerful empire and said to be guided by Heaven. It is also the largest of the two. It is always active when it comes to power struggle in conquering lands and positions.

Goryeo is built with a strict and very formal tradition. It has a rigid social system, not to mention that the lives of the people greatly depended on their statuses and ranks. The royal family was at the top of the hierarchy, but the ranks also existed among the royal family members as well.

It was established by the Great King Taejo.

The terminology used in the court of Goryeo was that of an empire, not of a kingdom. They have a strict rules in everything. They have the highest nobility when it comes to titles.

King Taejo has an official 14 sons. Unofficial he has 23 sons and daughters. He has multiple wives with hundreds of concubines in his harem.

The difference between the East and West is like Heaven and Hell.

Shin Makoku has a more freedom when it comes to its people. More liberty. There is democracy and one can speak to the Administrator, if you are lucky enough you can even speak to the kind Maou who you can see with a friendly smile on his face.

Most of the decorum and rules are being broken by the Maou himself and the infamous Daikenja and a young Demon Prince who spits fire and a very gorgeous sexy Ex-Queen.

The household of the two kingdoms also differs in a great proportion.

Shin Makoku is proud of its Blood Pledge Castle. The name came from the Mazoku's Pledge their loyalty and their honour to Shinou Heika in protecting the land – with their blood, thus the name. Blood Pledge Castle was built as a stronghold castle that is not easy to be penetrated and over the years – since a new Maou was given the right to rule, each Maou have built a layer upon layer of wall to secure the occupants of the Castle.

Blood Pledge Castle has a neo-gothic and gothic style. There are 300 rooms in the castle, most notably the library with its hundreds of books that are all original from the writings of the ancient Maou and even the hand written documents of the Daikenja and the First generation Ten Nobles, the King's bedroom which was said to be the most beautiful of all the bedrooms ever build, a family tree hall of all the Maou, an inner water fall where the Maou will swear his oath to the Kingdom. A stunning gilded coffered ceiling, an exquisite marquetry floor and portraits of the Great Shinou Heika and The Daikenja side by side was inside a beautiful room.

The Throne Hall where the Maou seats was so wide that it can fit 300 guest. The Ballroom Hall can fit a thousand guest. The most distinctive about the castle was the construction of the Battlements by the current Maou, Shibuya Yuuri. Its defensive architecture ensures that no foreign or any assassins will harm its citizens.

While in Goryeo – the most famous and the best stronghold of the empire is the Gyeongbokgung Palace or Gyeongbok Palace. The main royal palace, the largest of the Five Grand Palaces built and where the Imperial Majesty Taejo resides.

There are six main gates, six outer courts, three inner courts, two palaces for the Crown Prince, two pavilions, and one bridge.

The King's Quarters, Gangnyeongjeon consists of corridors and fourteen rectangular chambers, each seven chambers located to the left and right side of the building in a layout out like a checkerboard. The king used the central chamber while the court attendants occupied the remaining side chambers to protect, assist, and to receive orders. The building rests on top of a tall stone foundation, and a stone deck or veranda is located in front of the building.

Geunjeongjeon, also known as Geunjeongjeon Hall, is the throne hall where the king formally granted audiences to his officials, gave declarations of national importance, and greeted foreign envoys and ambassadors.

Constructed mainly of wood, Geunjeongjeon sits on the center of a large rectangular courtyard, on top of a two-tiered stone platform. This two-tiered platform is lined with detailed balustrades and is decorated with numerous sculptures depicting imaginary and real animals, such as dragons and phoenixes. The stone-paved courtyard is lined with two rows of rank stones, called pumgyeseoks, indicating where the court officials are to stand according to their ranks. The whole courtyard is fully enclosed by wooden cloisters.

Geunjeongmun, aligned and located directly to the south of Geunjeongjeon, is the main gate to the courtyard and to Geunjeongjeon. The gate is divided into three separate aisles, and only the king was allowed to walk through the center.

Gyeonghoeru, also known as Gyeonghoeru Pavilion, is a hall used to hold important and special state banquets.

Constructed mainly of wood and stone, Gyeonghoeru has a form where the wooden structure of the building sits on top of 48 massive stone pillars, these stone pillars were decorated with sculptures depicting dragons rising to the sky, with wooden stairs connecting the second floor to the first floor. The outer perimeters of Gyeonghoeru are supported by square pillars while the inner columns are cylindrical; they were placed thus to represent the idea of Yin & Yang. Three stone bridges connect the building to the palace grounds, and corners of the balustrades around the island are decorated with sculptures depicting twelve Zodiac animals.

All in all, each and every nobility in Goryeo has their own residence and their own maids.

One can be kill or imprison if you step inside the quarters without proper permission.

It is truly a majestic place and what attracts the other neighboring nobles are the infamous 14 sons of the Emperor.

From the Crown Prince to the youngest – all of them are born with Heaven's gift – a handsome features, long silky black hair, beautiful set of black eyes, imposing and glorious body.

The Imperial Majesty Taejo, he loves his children, however, as king there are certain things he needs to do to ensure that he can keep the throne and so he has to think of the wellbeing of the country before the happiness of his children or his own. He can be cruel too. But everything he will do and had done is for his people and his Goryeo. He is willing to sacrifice anything just to gain the power to uphold the balance in his Empire.

And there – the fourteen sons of Goryeo.

Top of the hierarchy and considered the favored heir of the Empire.

 **The Crown Prince, Wang Mu** \- favorite of the people and His Imperial Majesty's pride and joy. The one to inherit the throne. His beloved first son. Tall, handsome, obedient, strict, but has a warm heart and smile. The people love him and so thus the other brothers. He tried to help his brothers and guide them. Even though he knows many of his family members (relatives) don't want to see him on the throne, that doesn't stop him from being fair to everyone and worry about others. He treats everyone kindly, including those that are of lower status. Like all the sons of the Emperor he is a skilled warrior.

 **The 3rd Prince Wang Yo,** not a favorite of the people and by some of his brothers. Likes to talk down and humiliate the people around him. He likes to pick on their weaknesses and manipulate them. He always eyes the throne and will do anything to have it. he doesn't hide the fact that he likes to be the one to be in favour. The King admires his ambition. He admires that this son of his doesn't stop at being a Prince. He has the guts and graving of a King.

 **The 8th Prince Wang Wook,** a nice and sweet Prince who loves reading and tea. He has a wife who was bestowed upon him by his father. He truly cares for and protects his wife, though he was never in love with her. His marriage was more out of convenience for him, because it allowed his family back to the palace and in the King's good graces. He prefers to read and write rather than fight but a skilled fighter nonetheless.

 **The 9th Prince Wang Won,** not can be said about the 9th Prince aside from being the notorious rake of the brothers. He loves women. His father was even having headaches now and then whenever his name will be mention. Rather than his name being said to be in conspiracy over the throne - his name is always tag with women and the red light district. He loves music, women dancing, women laughing - everything about women - he loves. His brothers can only shook their head with this simpleton perverted idiot. They all tease him that one day - he might fall in love with a very beautiful person - but a man. He has brothers but he is allergic to other men touching him. Only women are allowed to touch him.

The sweet, naïve **10th Prince Wang Eun** , his family is quite influential and has little to no interest about the political scene in the palace. Due to how immature he was, he didn't put much thought into what he said often coming across as rude or too direct but he didn't do it out of malice. A happy-go-lucky prince with a beautiful playful smile. Even though he is not the youngest, he is the most spoiled of them all. All the brothers loves him - and most of the times avoid playing jokes on him - for he will retaliate tenfold. And will even camp outside their door just to annoy them.

 **The 13th Prince Baek-ah,** Son of King Daejo with a lady from the Silla clan, once one of the most powerful clans but that later on lost their influence, which is the reason that while he's a prince, he doesn't have the same status as the rest of his brothers and has more freedom. He is genuinely sweet, caring, gentle and supportive of his brothers. He rather plays music and draw than learn about the military and fighting.

 **The 14th Prince Wang Jung,** he's the youngest of the princes. Since young his greatest desire was to be a formidable fighter, however, he tended to get in over his head and he had to be rescued or protected. He loves his mother, but she's quite overbearing and overprotective of him which wouldn't be that much of a problem if she didn't punished or outright destroy anyone who she believes looked at him the wrong way.

.

.

.

 **And then there's the 4th Prince. No name.** Was scarred on the face by his mother when he was a child, leading him to be ostracized and repudiated. The scar almost covers the half of his face. The scar was done by his mother holding a burning knife. The mother who wanted power and to be the first Queen. He was born without a proper name. As his mother is just another wife and not the favorite, usually the mothers were the one who names the child. And thus the 4th Prince carry on his life without a name.

Because of his scarred face and his dark lineage the King with a heavy heart nodded when the Baekje country ask for the 4th Prince as a 'royal guest' when all it means was that the 4th Prince is the royal hostage. And than the Imperial Emperor must not do anything that would harm their country.

After 21 years away from his own land.

The 4th Prince came back with the invitation from the Crown Prince.

.

.

.

Several horses are making their way to the Palace.

The one at the very lead is the 4th Prince known as Nameless Demon.

At Three Kingdoms demons are inauspicious character. They are an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell. They are evil, cruel, fiend character that roams the vast land.

The 4th Prince is not love - for he was never welcome in their land.

Baekje's King throws the 4th Prince in the army when he was young and he was nurtured in war, killing, death and rage.

News of the Baekje's conquest always reach the Emperor's ears. Of the following success led by the 4th Prince's army.

And the news of the 4th Prince coming to the 'Peach Blossom Wine Festival' is not a welcome occurrence.

'Your Highness. We are nearing your home.'

He looks at his second lead and grins wryly, 'Home?'

The second lead was scared for a moment. How can he forget? Yes, the 4th Prince doesnt have a place he can call home.

The 4th Prince looks at the grand palace in the distant horizon.

Goryeo.

His home.

But is it?

Or at the other side of the wall - he might meet his demise.

There is no home for him.

.

.

.

This is Goryeo.

A grand scale of Empire. A place where there is no love but power and politics struggle.

Yes, it is very different from Shin Makoku... and the thing that differs the two greatly was - there is no Mazoku in Goryeo. There is no Maou, there is no Maryoku, there is no power, there is no mages or wizards.

The power is the Emperor. He is the King. He is the Heaven.

He and only he rules the land.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **'Peach Blossom Wine Festival'**

One of the holiest festival in the land. The importance of the festival is the bowing of the King and his sons to the ancient ancestors. Giving their respect and offering the finest of peach wine. It is an important day of sacrifice. That all the wines will be given to the ancestors and for seven days, they will not drink any alcohol. The Royal Family performs special ceremonies to avoid the wrath of the ghosts.

The sacred festival would require all the Princes to cleanse themselves into the Holy Water from the Dragon's Breath Pavilion. The pavilion was built to house the sacred spring said to be from the Dragon's breathe. For over a thousand of years the spring remains untainted and there an abundance of Lotus Flower fills the water.

The Dragon's Breath Pavilion was made in a grand structure. The interior first layer has twenty private rooms with double doors, that cannot be open by anyone on the outside. This is to give peace and privacy to the Nobles. It has one grand dining hall that can hold a hundred people. But it was never use for any event, the grand dining hall was only used when the King and Queen will reside inside with the Princes and Princess'. It is forbidden to use any hall without any proper permission. The Princes staying may only use the other dining hall where it can still hold twenty people.

The Dragon's Breath Pavilion has its own Court ladies. Court Lady Oh heads the others and was responsible for everything in the Pavilion.

Each and every corner, the place are filled with royal flowers and polished woods. Not a speck of dust must be seen.

At the outer layer that is connected by a close bridge is the Holy Spring.

The water came from the mountain and was said to be the Dragon's own blood. The spring is wide and was always in a calm warm temperature, thus the cloudy like or the place being covered in fog. The spring is filled with beautiful lotus flowers in white, blue, purple, pink and red. It is said that this is the only place that all five coloured lotus flowers ever has life. For in the land of Goryeo – these flowers can never survive if they are beside each other.

The blessing of the spring came from the different representation of the lotus flowers. The blue lotus flower is associated with a victory of the spirit over that of wisdom, intelligence and knowledge. The White lotus flower represents a state of mental purity, and that of spiritual perfection. The Purple Lotus is thought to lead to self awakening, and is considered one of the noble truths. The most prized and highly regarded Pink lotus flower that is rarely seen, is the supreme lotus and is considered to be the true lotus of Buddha. And the Red lotus, this is related to the heart, and the Lotus flower meaning is associated with that of love and compassion.

The spring can be seen mostly with blue, white, purple lotus flowers. The two - pink and red are rarely seen.

Thus the spring is sacred and only used by the Nobility of the Palace. If one is seen using it, a swift death sentence is issued. No question ask. For any individual aside from the Royal Family are not a descendant of the Dragon of Heaven.

The other Princes already finished their rituals – a rituals consisting of staying in the Pavilion for seven days, not eating meat, drinking tea on a specific time, avoiding any distraction on one's mind. The Princes are all rowdy bunch when put together in one room, what else if put together in one place for seven days?

The maids cant help but be distracted with all the Princes inside the Pavilion.

The maids are after all women, who cant help but admire the men – from the Crown Prince to the youngest. All are God's gift to women.

Their laughter, jokes, smiles, grins, chuckles, and those manly deep voices that you cant help but dream about fills the pavilion for seven days.

The 10th Prince, Wang Eun cant help but wander about their 4th brother, 'Nee! Nee! When will Fourth brother arrive?'

The others looks at him with bewilderment, but the Crown Prince with a gentle smile on his face answered him, 'He will arrive today.' The Crown Prince looks at his brothers and said in a gentle and kind voice, 'Please be kind to our 4th brother. Let us give him some space to rest and be able to have peace.'

Eun looks at the eldest, 'Why? I mean – its common that we greet him and talk to him right? Do you hate him?'

The 14th Prince laughs and knocks the head of the 10th prince with a gentle fist, 'Idiot. First is saying that we need to give our brother some space. This will be his 5th time visiting us – and all those times, we just saw each other and wasn't able to even exchange greetings. We must not overwhelm him.'

The 13th Prince Baek-ah nodded, 'Eun-yah. I know you wanted to talk and be with our Fourth. But understand him also okay. He was raised differently from us.'

The 8th Prince Wang Wook smiles at Eun, 'Eun-yah. This will be the first time our Fourth brother will be able to join us for a long period. Don't worry, we all have time to talk to him. According to First, he asked Father to grant Fourth indefinite stay here.'

Prince Eun smiles brightly at the Crown Prince, 'Really?!'

The First smiles and nodded.

The 9th Prince Wang Won was curious, 'Why are you excited? I mean I get that you want to meet him but why the sudden interest dear baby brother?'

Prince Eun blushes and in a quiet voice, 'I heard them.'

'Huh?'

'Hmmm. I heard that Fourth brother leads an army even at a young age. He was able to command a fleet and that whenever he leads, he wins. I want to know his adventures. And I want to know why does he need to wear a mask? I don't get it!'

Prince Wook ruffles Eun's head, 'There are thing you need to let go. Respect your Fourth brother and don't do something that would upset him okay?'

Eun pouts and nodded. He knows they are still treating him like a child unlike his younger brothers. But he cant help it. He wanted to know about his Fourth brother more.

The Crown Prince nodded with agreement to his 8th brother and told them to prepare, 'Let's all finish here and go to the reading room. We have to memorize some of the Sutras the priest prepare for us.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He walks the corridor silently.

The way was shown to him by a nervous court lady who bows her head more than the standard posture.

He wanted to laugh.

What the hell do they think he would do? Eat them all up?

No.

They are just disgusted by your fucking face.

'His Excellency, everything is laid out to you. Please use the Holy Spring as long as you want. We will not disturb you. Should you wish to retire for the night, His Excellency's room can be found with a night lamp lit. Clothes and your other belongings are in the room. I take my leave and may you have a good rest.'

The court lady bows low and without looking at him exits the room.

He rolled his eyes.

He knows that was not the proper etiquette nor the way to address any prince – but who the hell cares? The poor kid was scared. And he really have no time to comfort any crying ladies.

He looks at the interior exterior of the Pavilion. It was really grand and differs to others.

He looks at the food laid out for him. He chooses an apple and before biting it shook his head.

Yes, he may be inside the most sacred place – but even here, death follows him. He knew that his brothers doesn't like him and if he die – one less bastard to the throne.

He returns the fruit and went to undress.

The place is surrounded by dim candles and only the moon outside gives light. The moon reflects on the water… creating an ethereal ambience.

He removes his layers and layers of black clothes. The thick vest that protects his chest and heart from any spear, his thick boots that even a various sharp object will not hinder him from running, the hidden blade with its leather case, he removes them all.

And alas, a body of a fine warrior in his naked glory.

He was never shy about his scars. Yes, his body are full of scars.

Some are deep and some are not. Some are made to make fun of him, to test him, to dare him. Knives, swords, whips, ax and arrows. His body is rippled with muscles and train to battle.

The Royal House who 'host him' actually threw him to a General who taught him to hold sword before he can even walk and speak. The only father that he ever knew was that man. The man who died with words that he himself will never fulfill.

 _'Be free. Do not kill yourself. Live a happy life… create a home… build a family.'_

Those were the dying words of the General that he was not even given the privilege to call father or uncle. Just General.

He knew nothing of the warmth of the mother – only the devastating cruelty of her. The scar hurts when he remembers her. The pain lingers.

He unties his hair and long locks of black hair covers his back.

He went inside the spring and for the first time in his life – he felt… peace.

He closes his eyes.

Yes – he was able to close his eyes and free his body of any burden.

With both of his hands, he gathers the water and splashes his face…

 _Ahhh – it is warm._

He laughs.

 _So this is peace._

For as long as he remembers there were never a peace nor a minute of silence.

Eating, standing, running, sleeping, walking – every step of his life he was on guard. He never let his guard down and his hands always on the ready. He looks at his hands. Calluses thickened and hardened his hands. There were never a soft skin on his body. He stares at the water – looking at his face. A curse face.

He smiles when he saw it… a red lotus flower. He just realized that the spring are full of lotus flowers – but what he doesn't know was that the red lotus flower were last seen a thousand years ago…

That it appear suddenly before him…

He touches the flower.

He was about to turn around when a suddenly…

.

.

.

SPLASH!

.

.

.

From the quiet water appears before him a body gasping for breathe.

Cough!

Cough!

Cough!

He was then alert. Was this an assassination attempt?

He was about to grasped the body with his arms to ready a strike when the moon shows him the face of the person who emerged from the water.

.

.

.

He gasped.

.

.

.

Black eyes stares at green wild grass eyes.

Droplets of water descend the white ivory face of the creature before him, the sun kissed hair encircles the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

Cough!

Cough!

His eyes then turn to those peach like lips.

.

.

.

He was silent.

.

.

.

The creature then looks at him.

The person gasped as well. Turns his head to look – he can see it the confusion on those incredible jade eyes.

'W-where am I?'

Cough.

Cough.

'W-Who are you?' he was asked again and the creature once again cough.

'Blood,' he answered. He was startled that he gave his name. A name that he despised with all his heart. He was so stunned that he was not aware he answered the creature back.

The beautiful entity then looks at him with curiosity from those glorious jade eyes. 'Wh-where am I?' another cough.

This time he heard the accent and the voice was belonging to a man. He was rendered speechless for he thought that the creature before him was a woman who cuts her hair short to spy – but this is definitely a man.

He was about to answer when the body before him collapses and with the speed of a soldier – he catches it.

'Who are you?' he then was able to find his voice and asked the creature now whose body he held.

The eyes slowly opens and closes and the last he heard before the creature falls deeply in his sleep was the name.

'Wolfram…. Wolfram von Bielefeld…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

All rights belong solely to SBS, BaramiBunda Inc Production & Bu Bu Jing Xin by Tong Hua

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

This is only inspired by the Series - not based upon it.


End file.
